In my daughters eyes
by XxFraGileAndBrOkenXx
Summary: Donna and Brody were married and had a child as teenagers now nearly two years after Brody struggles being a single dad. I know people won't read cause it isn't kick but give it a chance x


**Donna POV. **

I pull my long, died bright pink with some light pink streaks up into a high ponytail, my fringe mostly covering my face.

I apply bright red lipstick, and eyeliner.

I change into a black tank top, leather jacket, black leggings and combat boots.

I look at the frame on my bedside table.

My heart sinks, tears threatening fall with a burning sensation.

It's a picture of me, Brody and our beautiful daughter Lydia.

I close my eyes tears falling down my face.

Once Lydia was born, I had postnatal depression, but can you blame me I'm just a kid myself?

But I did drugs, shoplifted and constantly got drunk.

So they took my beautiful baby of me, and now Brody has full custody.

He still let's me see her but he doesn't really want me in his or Lydia's life, which I full on understand. Brody is my hope and Lydia is my world.

I look at the picture next to it, it was me and Brody hugging, I had my bleach blonde hair into a high ponytail with a bow on top with my Cheerleading uniform, and Brody in his football uniform, we were married. I know it's young but when you know, you know.

I had everything .

And now I have nothing.

I grab my backpack, and run downstairs and out of the house.

"Freak" I hear people murmur.

I ignore it, lashing out won't help me get too see Lydia again.

My Lydia, my one perfect little thing.

"Where's you're baby?" A familiar voice asks, I whip around.

"If you must know, they look her off me but Brody's better for her " I grut before turning my face towards the floor.

I feel someone grab my hand, my eyes widen as I look up I see my step-brother Jack Brewer stood there.

"Don, please ignore them"

I nod "I am doing, but they don't understand..did you see her? " I ask anxiously.

Jack nods smiling "She said Jack"

My heart flutters, I pull my brother into a hug "Soon she'll say mummy, I'm determined to get my baby back"

I feel Jack sigh "Well sort your self out first, this pink hair and combat boots, really isn't you" He pulls away and walks past me, causing me to stare past me.

I could feel tears burn as my bottom lip quivers. I exhale a shaky breathe before carrying on walking to school.

I walk inside of the busy corridor, I feel my body being squashed.

I bang into someone, I look up and see my best, well ex best friend Kim.

"You're not going to get Lyd back like this, I miss you. But you don't care, you let your baby get taken away from you and you haven't even tried to get her back" She says sadly.

I feel a lump in my throat before a strangled sob escapes, I quickly run past her into the bathroom.

I feel more sobs escape, my heart aches. I slide my body down to the floor. My crying grows louder.

Why am I such a terrible person?

I want my baby!

My breathing becoming werid as more sobs escape, I try and stand up but I'm shaking from my cries.

I feel myself gag and my head throb from my crying, I try and slow it down but it's difficult.

The bathroom door opens, I look up and see Kim.

"I'm sorry!" I cry, rocking myself. Kim's eyes widen before she joins me on the floor wrapping her arms around me.

"I-I-I w-w-wan-want m-my b-b-bay-baby!" I exclaim before sobbing again, Kim nods and kisses my head.

"Shh, we'll get her back, but you're going to have to do as I say if you really want this"

I nod my head vigorously before crying into her chest. I finally calm down and wipe my cheeks before getting some tissue and wiping my face.

All my make up has ran off, least I didn't have my ridiculous amount of eyeliner on.

Kim grabs my hand "You don't suit pink, come on we're gonna have to the hairdressers "

I nod and follow her "What about school?"

"One day off won't change anything, plus you're not emotionally stable"

My heart stops, but beats fast.

Brody is walking into school.

"Hey Brody!" Kim greets.

"Skipping school? I thought look at newly brown colored hair, which has been cut to reach just my shoulders. I smile softly, my hair was this color when I met Brody.

"Kim, do you think Lydia loves me?" I ask as we walk along the road.

"I'm sure she does" Kim says wrapping an arm around my shoulder.

My heart races and flutters as I see Brody pushing a buggy with a brown haired toddler in with massive green eyes.

I feel my eyes water, all I want is to go over to my family but they don't want me.

Brody's hazel eyes catch my massive green eyes, he clenches his jaw.

I close my eyes letting a tear slip, before turning around and walking home.

Kim calls after me, but I just wanted to be alone.

**Brody POV. **

I sigh as Donna runs away.

I couldn't let her into Lydia's life, she's my perfect little baby girl and she needs stability.

"Dada!" Lyd giggles, I laugh and look down at her.

"Yes baby?"

"I ouv you!"

My heart melts "Love you too!" I say kissing her forehead, her massive sparkly green eyes widen slightly.

She has her mum's beautiful eyes.

I walk back home.

My eyes widen, my mum is having a coffee in my front garden with. DONNA?!

"What is she doing here?" I growl glaring at my ex wife.

"I saw her crying so I thought I'd help the girl out, she is my daughter in law"

I clench my jaw "Ex daughter in law"

Donna stands up "Brody I'm sorry" .My mum picks up Lydia and takes her inside.

"It's too late, it doesn't bother me that you left me. But you left our daughter. She had so many hopes for the world but there already over when I took her that her mum picked drink and crime over her" I say bitterly.

"I was depressed! And you didn't try to help"

Ouch.

"I didn't try to help! I planned nice family days out, asked our parents to look after Lydia so it wasn't too full on for you. I said I'd pay for therapy!" I shout.

Donna looks down "I'm sorry, I get that you don't want me in Lydia's life. But please tell her I love her" her voice cracks "I don't want her to hate me"

I sigh "Thats for her to decide when she can, but I'm seriously regretting ever meeting you but then I wouldn't have Lydia. But then again Lydia deserves better than both of us" I say.

"I know she does, I do love her"

"I'm sure you do but I actually care about my daughter so I'm not letting her get hurt!"

Donna let's out a sob "I cared! I was mentally unstable but I miss her everyday!"

"Donna you know this is difficult for me"

"I have nothing! I lost my baby, my husband, my friends even my brother doesn't want me!"

I close my eyes taking in a deep breath.

Donna looks in her bag, and takes out a massive wad of cash "It's my money from my dad's will I want Lydia to have it"

I shake my head "I can't"

"Please! Put it away for her! There's nothing I want other than to make her happy" She cries.

"Okay thanks" I grunt taking the money.


End file.
